wingnutsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Vengeful rogues to giant dinosaurs and robots. A boss, is an enemy machine or creature with extremely high amount of shields compared to the other enemies in the mission A boss can be a Ground, Water or Air type, and the ways to damage it in some cases aren't the same. Also, Bosses are immune to Mega Smart Bombs and Circles of Death! Bosses, like other enemy units, set fire and start smoking when damaged enough. Boss List Temporal Prison Retrieve Machine (Baron) Ground Appears as '???' instead of 'Boss shield level' on the first mission (Flight School) in a successful attempt of rescuing the most terrifying villains in the world. It is one of the weakest bosses in the game, it cannot move nor shoot, but you can't underestimate it! It has four tentacles that can whack your plane once you are within range of their reach. You will need to shoot its tentacles first then bomb it to defeat it! However, after defeating it, the Baron will steal your plane (granting 50 points) and you will lose it, appearing as a 'destroyed' plane in the Player Plane Selection menu. Then, another boss appears. The Green Giant Plane (Baron) Air Appears after destroying the Temporal Prison Retrieve Machine on Flight School. Powerful compared to the first, but isn't that strong. It can shoot bullets and lasers, and can drop some type of weird air mines. It carries 5 dual green turrets which shoot bullets that shoot in a wavy line from side to side, and 3 dual brown turrets that shoot yellow lasers. The lower its health, the more turrets are destroyed, significantly weakening its damage output. Its slow speed makes it vulnerable! Giant Hot Air Blimp (Baron) Air Appears on the second mission (Back in Action) after collecting the time-shifting machine. Slower than The Green Giant Plane, but it has more shields, and can shoot bullets, lasers, drop air mines and also Heat-Seeking Missiles Slow, but less vulnerable because of the missiles and hurting propellers, dodge the missiles and shoot it down! Lance Peach's plane Air Lance Peach is one of the minor Temporal Prison's prisoners, First appears on the third mission (Jungle Fever) and gets arrested in Rigged to Explode. Lance's plane is fast compared to the other bosses and robot planes, has medium armor and can shoot bullets and lasers. Dangerous compared to The Three Standard Planes due to its speed, but weak to the F-84 and Fw-190 Smoke will start to appear after getting damaged. It is the first enemy boss to don't explode after getting defeat in the first fight, in Jungle Fever, he does escape, but after, in Rigged to Explode, his plane explodes and he attempts to escape via parachute but fails and gets arrested. The Double Plane (Baron) Air Common boss type, first appears on mission 4 (Rigged to Explode) after arresting Lance Peach. This boss has different mechanics compared to the others, when its shields reach to 0, the plane will separate in two new ones! The boss isn't that slow but has low shields, equipped with missiles, laser turrets, and air mines. Smoke will start to appear after getting damaged. After defeating it, it will start to fall, will become red, and will explode. The Double Plane (separated) https://wingnuts.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_von_Schtopwatch Baron {Air} Rarely appears, and has the same stats as The Double Plane. Normal speed, low shields, equipped with missiles, laser turrets and air mines. Smoke will start to appear after getting damaged. After defeating it, it will start to fall, will become red, and will explode. The Green Giant Plane V2 (Baron) Air